


Ships in the Night

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: Shara Bey brought Leia caf once. It’s the vaguest of memories, long forgotten in the back of her mind. The redux with Poe goes a little differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

There were a lot of unpleasant things that came with being the leader of the Resistance, duties and decisions that fell only to Leia. This particular task wasn’t strictly required, she could delegate it. But she had decided long ago it was something she would do herself. 

A logistics team had gone to a nearby system to negotiate for tanker of fuel. Supplies and funds were always tight. There was an explosion -- freak accident, the supplier insisted. Leia wasn’t convinced. Most of the team was spending the night in medbay. One didn’t make it back: Kyrel Prax had joined the Resistance six months ago.

So Leia was working late into the night, a sliver of light spilling out of her office into the dark hallway, writing to Kyrel’s family, telling them their daughter and sister wasn’t coming home. 

Leia had been on her feet all day, dealing with the fallout of the accident, visiting the survivors in medbay, meeting with her advisors to find a suitable alternative source for the fuel they still needed. Exhausted, her head dropped into her hands. 

There was a knock at the half-open door. “General Organa, ma’am?” She looked up and Poe Dameron was standing there, looking hesitant and unsure. He must have noticed the exhaustion on her face. “Leia?” 

Leia bit the inside of her check and blinked twice, coming back to herself. “I’m fine, Poe. It’s late, what are you even doing up?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. Decided to take a walk, saw your light on. Was just going to come down and turn it off. You know Statura’s always bringing up power conservation at the officer’s briefing. Didn’t expect to find you up, too.” 

She was better composed now. “Ah. Well, I’m just finishing up some paperwork. Things I don’t want to leave until morning. I’ll be sure to turn the lights off when I turn in.” She turned her attention back to the datapad.

Poe made a sound of agreement and when Leia looked up again he was gone. But he was back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of caf. Leia took it gratefully. She hadn’t realized she needed it. Poe hovered momentarily before pulling up a chair at the conference table and sitting -- offering company. Off her look, he explained, “Moral support.” He looked subdued and sad, and now that he was sitting right next to her, Leia could see the bags under his eyes. She wondered when he’d last slept. 

“I really don’t need anything, Poe, but are you sure _you_ don’t need anything?”

“Nah,” he said, then fidgeted. “I don’t want to be a burden.” 

Leia put down her datapad. “Not a burden. I’m here if you want to talk.” 

He thought on that, worried his lower lip between his teeth. “No,” he said, softly. “But. Maybe another time? I’m not really ready. To talk.” 

She had no way of knowing what was eating him. The lives they led, it could be a hundred different things. They had wanted better for their children. 

“Of course. Any time my door’s open, you’re welcome.” 

He nodded. “I should go.” She heard the reluctance in his voice, and he made no move to get up.

“No, stay. It’s nice to have some company. Besides, if the caf gets cold you can run and get me a refill.” 

***

Leia knew that Poe also wrote to the families of his pilots who don’t come back. Knew because she had been there when he brought a data file into Command after _Starkiller_ and asked the Communications Officer on duty for the transmission codes. She had been touched, and asked him at the time why he did it, instead of leaving it to a protocol droid or grief counselor. He had looked at her a little strangely and said, haltingly, “You once--. My dad--.” He’d cut himself off abruptly and made some excuse about a meeting he had to get to.

She didn’t press the issue. 

*** 

Now, she stared blankly at the datapad in front of her. “I’ve written so many of these.” _Too many_. “And sometimes I still don’t know what to say.”

Poe leaned in, elbows on the table. “Tell me about her.”

And she did: told him how Kyrel joined up after the destruction of Hosnia, spurred by the death of a cousin. How she’d sought Leia out specifically, through another distant relative who had once served in the Senate. How she’d seemed so full of promise. 

“Words aren’t enough.” 

He shook his head in disagreement. “It means a lot to them, to know you care.” There was intensity in his voice, and in his unwavering gaze. 

The air in the room shifted. Leia couldn’t take her eyes off of Poe.

He reached for her hand, squeezed it. There was a look in his eye that she’d seen with other men -- women, too. It was a look that said, _I want to take you to bed_. He scooted his chair closer.

 _You’re young enough to be my son_ almost slipped out. But it was the wrong thing to say to someone half your age that you were genuinely tempted to take up on the unspoken offer. And it was the wrong thing to say to _Poe_ anytime. Especially so since the Jakku mission. 

Eventually, she settled on, “You’re a very sweet boy, Poe.” 

He trailed his thumb along her knuckles. “Respectfully, I’m a grown-ass adult, and I know what I’m doing.”

It was defiant, challenging. When it came right down to it, Leia could never resist a challenge. And, oh, maybe it was weak, of both of them, but she needed this distraction. “Then prove it.”

It was all the permission Poe needed. He closed the distance between them, his mouth warm and pliant against hers. 

When the kiss broke, she looked over his shoulder to the door. He looked too, then back to her. He nodded slightly. “Yeah?” 

She was in charge here; if she was going to stop this, now was the time. One kiss was nothing. “Yeah.” 

His chair scratched loud along the duracrete. It was only a few steps to the door to close it. When Poe turned back, she rose up to meet him and walked him over to the couch. He said her name once, low and rough, as she hitched her skirt up to her knees and straddled his lap. 

She kissed him, pressing him back into the cushions, sucking Poe’s tongue into her mouth, trying to draw him closer closer closer. He cupped a breast, teasing her nipple through the fabric of he dress, until he had to break contact as she pulled his shirt over this head. When Poe’s hand were free again, he went to work at the complicated wrappings of her dress, until she was laughing at him, as he apologized, “Sorry I can’t figure this out.” 

When they finally got Leia’s dress unwrapped it spilled open around her; she had nothing on underneath. Poe lifted her off of him, setting her back down as he dropped to the floor on his knees between her legs, tugging her forward to the edge of the couch. He worked his mouth down her body; the scrape of late-day stubble on her inner thigh sending a jolt of anticipation through her. 

Poe had one hand splayed on her belly, the other hooked under her leg, light pressure on her hip. He watched her as he licked into her folds, found her clit and sucked it into his mouth, maddeningly gentle. Leia could feel him smile against her every time she gasped. 

***

After she climaxed, Poe rocked back on his heels, waiting for her, his palms warm on her knees. When she met his eyes again, he was looking up at her, patiently, with shiny, wet lips and dark, dark eyes. She could see his cock straining against the front of his pants.

“Are you always so polite in bed?”

His lips quirked. “No.”

“Show me.” 

Poe let out a low whine and surged up to meet her, hands framing her face, carefully staying out of her intricately-done hair, hungry, biting kiss against her mouth. His cock was hard against her leg, and she reached down between them to unfasten his pants and push them down. Poe’s teeth grazed agains her neck when his cock was finally free, and he bucked against her. 

Leia shifted to lay lengthwise along the couch and pulled him on top of her. She liked the feel of his weight on her, the play of his muscles as she ran her hands down his torso. And the firm curve of his ass as she drew him into her. She stroked his cock a few times before guiding him to her entrance. Poe let out out a choking grunt against her shoulder. Leia hooked her heels against the back of his thighs, urging him to move faster, and he complied, rocking into her. 

She breathed encouraging nonsense into Poe’s ear, and he responded with her name, strung out over and over again, “ _Leialeialeialeialeia_ ,” low and needy, in time with their movement. She kept whispering the encouraging things. 

When she came again, tightening around him, Poe buried his face in the cushion beside her to muffle his shout. 

***

“So that was. Umm...” 

“Don’t you dare say thank you.” 

He laughed a little, tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “No, ma’am.” 

Poe stood in one fluid motion. He dressed, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You’ll find the words. You always do.” Poe grabbed the empty mug from the conference table and then he was gone, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Leia sighed, grabbing a throw from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her. She picked up her datapad and got back to her letter. There were many difficult things she had to do in her life: as a politician, as general, as a wife and mother. This was just one of those things. 

When she was done, she shut the lights off.


End file.
